About Him
by cielgris
Summary: Memperhatikan semua hal kecil tentangnya menjadi adiksi tersendiri untukku. [Himuro X OC]
1. Chapter 1

**About Him.**

 **Himuro Tatsuya x OC.**

* * *

 **hair.**

 _Pagi ini, dia menyapaku dengan rambut berantakan._

* * *

Namanya Himuro Tatsuya. Seorang murid pindahan dari Amerika yang sudah menjadi teman satu kelasku sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Manis, baik, selalu tersenyum dan nyaris tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi kesal pada siapapun. Tampak pendiam, namun setelah aku mengenalnya, ternyata Himuro adalah orang yang banyak bertanya dan kadang akan mengucapkan kalimat yang sukar untuk dimengerti.

Tidak, bukan dalam artian setiap kata yang Himuro pilih adalah kata yang hanya digunakan oleh para politikus sok jenius, atau para makhluk dengan tingkat kecerdasan diatas normal.

Himuro berbicara dengan kalimat sederhana, menanyakan pertanyaan yang mudah, namun kadang dalam waktu yang sangat tidak pas. Aku ingat jika salah satu temanku, Yuki, pernah bilang jika Himuro adalah orang yang aneh.

Aku tertawa mendengar asumsi Yuki tentang Himuro.

Dalam hati aku membenarkan Yuki. Himuro memang aneh, namun dalam konteks yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah gagal dalam memahami sifat atau karakter seseorang.

Namun Himuro berbeda.

Aku merasa ada yang dia sembunyikan di balik sikapnya yang tenang.

Dia ini aneh. Tidak misterius, namun juga tidak terbuka. Aku akui jika dia adalah pria yang murah senyum dan menawan; dua hal yang cukup untuk membuat setiap wanita gila, namun dia bukan pria dengan sifat flirty atau banyak berbicara.

Himuro selalu datang dan pergi begitu saja. Dia selalu mengajakku berbicara, tidak lupa menambahkan senyuman yang entah mengapa selalu terpasang di wajahnya yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pria. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, saat aku sedang memikirkan topik apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia bicarakan, Himuro akan beranjak dari kursi, lantas berjalan menjauh seolah percakapan singkat kami tidak pernah terjadi.

Seperti pagi ini.

Himuro menghampiriku lagi. Dia berdiri di samping mejaku lantas menatap buku catatan matematika yang sedang aku periksa untuk memastikan ada tugas atau tidak.

"Ah, selamat pagi, apa ada tugas?"

Suaranya biasa saja, sungguh. Dia berbicara dengan aksen yang sama dengan orang lain. Namun entah kenapa aku merasa aneh saat mendengar suaranya. Kondisiku diperburuk dengan senyuman Himuro yang seolah melarangku untuk mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Sial.

"Ah, pagi, Himuro-kun!" aku balas tersenyum kaku, menutup buku matematikaku, lantas menatapnya. "Tidak ada." tambahku pelan.

Himuro mengangguk, dia meraih kursi terdekat lantas menempatkannya di sampingku dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya disana.

Aku memperhatikan Himuro dari atas sampai bawah. Salah satu alisku terangkat saat menyadari penampilannya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Rambut Himuro sangat berantakan.

Aku ulangi, sangat berantakan.

"Himuro, rambutmu berantakan." ujarku. Himuro menoleh ke arahku lantas mengangkat bahunya, ia mengambil buku catatan matematikaku lalu membukanya.

"Tadi terburu-buru. Aku kira aku akan terlambat jadi aku tidak sempat menyisir rambutku. Ah, soal ini mudah. Kau tahu? Aku bisa mengerjakannya dalam waktu satu detik."

Himuro mengoceh, seulas senyuman masih terpasang di wajahnya. Aku tahu dia bercanda, dan biasanya aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh gurauan murahan seperti itu.

Tapi ini Himuro. Dia punya daya tarik aneh yang selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum atau tertawa bahkan disaat aku tahu jika ucapannya sangat jauh dari kata lucu. Tanganku sudah sangat gatal untuk mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, atau merapikannya, atau melakukan kontak fisik apapun yang bisa aku lakukan dengannya.

Aku hendak membalas ucapannya, namun Himuro sudah lebih dulu berdiri. Dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Melangkah menjauh tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku.

Aku menghembuskan napasku pelan, dengan refleks memegang dada kiriku yang mulai terasa berdenyut tidak karuan.

* * *

 **Halo, Cielgris disini.**

 **Saya cuma mau ngasih tahu kalau fanfict ini berisi kumpulan drabble tentang OC (anggap saya ini reader) dan Tatsuya-kyun~**

 **Udah gitu aja lol.**

 **p.s: saya usahakan untuk update sepuluh hari sekali.**

 **p.s.s: review dari reader-tachi adalah moodbooster paling ampuh. Jadi, review, please?**

 **-Cielgris.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perpustakaan.**

* * *

 _"Apa aku boleh ikut?"_

* * *

Ada dua hal yang membuatku menyukai Yosen, tempatku bersekolah sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Pertama, arsitektur bangunan yang sangat memanjakan mata. Sekolah ini memang memiliki nilai histori yang tinggi. Tidak usah membuka buku untuk mengetahuinya; hanya dengan melihat bangunan sekolah saja, kita akan langsung tahu jika bangunan ini sudah ada sejak lama sekali.

Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, Yosen tampak sangat menakutkan karena didominasi oleh warna gelap. Namun bagiku, suatu kesenangan dan kebanggaan tersendiri bisa bersekolah disini.

Kedua, perpustakaan Yosen sangatlah luas dan nyaman. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan saat jam kosong, istirahat, atau bahkan sepulang sekolah. Penjaga perpustakaan pun tampaknya sudah hafal dengan kebiasaanku yang satu ini. Bahkan Ryuichi-san, si penjaga perpustakaan, tidak segan meminta bantuan padaku untuk menjaga perpustakaan saat dia ada urusan mendadak; atau untuk membersihkan perpustakaan; dan bahkan mendata setiap buku yang berada di sana.

Dan aku tidak pernah keberatan.

Rasa cintaku terhadap perpustakaan Yosen memang sebegitu besarnya.

Dan siang ini, saat Tanaka-sensei tidak masuk karena ada kepentingan mendadak, aku kembali memutuskan untuk menghabiskan empat jam kosong tersebut di perpustakaan.

Aku membereskan semua peralatanku lantas beranjak dari tempar dudukku, tidak lupa membawa satu pena serta buku kecil yang selalu aku bawa kemana-mana.

Beberapa murid ada yang memilih untuk mengisi jam kosong dengan tidur, saling bercengkrama atau pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Biasanya, jika sedang tidak mood ke perpustakaan, aku akan tidur di kelas.

Himuro juga sama denganku.

Aku sering melihatnya tidur di kelas, mengobrol dengan para gadis atau terkadang dia akan menghilang selama jam istirahat. Entah kemana. Aku sendiri tidak punya keberanian untuk menanyakannya. Meski aku dan dia lumayan dekat sebagai teman (atau hanya aku yang merasa demikian?) namun aku tidak pernah berani menanyakan hal-hal yang selama ini ingin aku ketahui tentangnya.

Aku menghembuskan napasku pelan, sepasang tungkaiku hendak melangkah keluar dari kelas hingga tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Rei."

Aku bergeming. Dadaku berdetak tidak karuan. Kakiku terasa lemas dan rasanya aku dapat ambruk kapan saja. Himuro memanggilku. Memanggil nama kecilku. Seharusnya aku tidak segugup ini karena aku tahu jika dia sudah lama tinggal di Amerika; suatu hal yang biasa baginya untuk memanggil seseorang dengan nama kecilnya.

Tapi Himuro selalu bisa membuat hal yang biasa menjadi tidak biasa.

Aku berdeham pelan, lantas dengan gerakan cepat menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat sosok orang yang memanggilku.

Himuro tersenyum, dengan perlahan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Mau ke perpustakaan lagi?"

"Oh, ya. Kenapa?" aku membalas senyumannya; bersusah payah untuk mempertahankan kesadaranku agar tidak terpaku pada senyuman Himuro yang membuat kakiku semakin lemas.

"Ah, tidak." Himuro memegang lehernya, ia berdeham pelan lantas melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa aku boleh ikut?"

 _TENTU SAJA KAU BOLEH IKUT!_

Aku nyaris berteriak. Dada kiriku kembali terasa berdenyut dengan tempo yang tidak bisa aku perkirakan.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa jika kemampuan bicaraku menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Pengaruh eksistensi Himuro terhadapku memang seirasional itu.

"Baguslah! Ah, Rei, ayo." Himuro kembali tersenyum, ia berjalan mendahuluiku tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahku. Aku mencoba mengembalikan kesadaranku lantas dengan cepat menyusul Himuro yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depanku.

Aku gugup. Sial. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

* * *

 ** _Special thanks buat SherrySakura99, Herma1728, Yoruno Aozora, Naomi Kimiko, Nakashima Aya, Lucia Michaelis, ey9, Yuno Tetsugami dan para Reader-tachi!_**

 **HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY TATSUYA-BAE!**

 **Lol tadinya mau bikin chapter spesial ulang tahun Tatsuya tapi tanggung udah bikin yang ini.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, ada typo yang sangat gak elite di author's note chapter pertama. Mau nulis 'saja' malah belok jadi nulis 'saya' :') maaf. Jadi bayangin aja kalau OC disini itu Reader-tachi sekalian. Woooh!**

 **Dan ah, ada yang nanya kalau OCnya punya nama atau nggak?**

 **Punya dong. /coughs/**

 **Namanya Shiraishi Rei.**

 **Untuk deskripsi fisik, hobi, keluarga dsb akan ada di cerita.**

 **Dan ah, saya tahu jika fanfiksi ini memiliki banyak kekurangan. Dan saya akan sangat mengapresiasi Reader-tachi yang mau memberikan kritik atau pun saran buat ff aneh ini.**

 **Salam!**

 **-Cielgris.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin.**

* * *

"Aku menyukai Himuro-kun."

Seharusnya aku tidak kaget saat mendengarnya.

Sudah bukan hal yang aneh jika banyak gadis yang menyukai Himuro, mengingat sosoknya yang mirip seperti karakter-karakter dari shoujo manga. Tampan, baik hati, selalu tersenyum -setidaknya itulah image yang selama ini disandingkan dengan seorang Himuro Tatsuya.

Dan Rin, gadis yang baru saja mengaku jika ia menyukai Himuro padaku, adalah salah satunya.

Seharusnya, aku tidak sekaget ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Nee-chan? Bukankah kau dekat dengan Himuro-kun? Selama ini aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sedangkan kau...kau sangat sering berbicara dengannya."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Rin. Bento yang aku makan sekarang terasa sangat hambar. Aku mengambil botol minuman yang berada di hadapanku lantas meneguk isinya dengan cepat.

"Padahal kita bertiga satu kelas.."

Rin lebih muda beberapa bulan dariku, dan sejak kecil dia selalu memanggilku ' _onee-chan_ ' dengan alasan jika dia sangat ingin memiliki kakak sepertiku. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan hubungan kami berdua secara detail, kan?

"Jadi, _Nee-chan_. Maukah kau membantuku mendekati Himuro-kun?"

Rin adalah salah satu orang yang sangat aku sayangi di dunia ini.

Jadi, aku tetap berharap aku tidak sekaget ini.

Aku juga berharap rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba saja aku rasakan lenyap saat ini juga.

" _Nee-chan_?" Rin menatapku dengan iris hazelnya yang cantik. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, membuat beberapa helai rambut menutupi matanya.

"A-ah? Tentu saja aku akan membantumu!" aku mencoba tersenyum lagi. Sial, kenapa aku bisa melamun?

Rin membalas senyumanku, ia memegang tanganku lantas kembali berujar dengan nada ceria.

" _Arigatou, Nee-cha_ n! Aku menyayangimu!"

Kenapa rasa sesaknya bertambah?


	4. Chapter 4

Aku menghela napasku pelan. Suara Sagara sensei tidak berhasil membuatku berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkannya. Sebenarnya, sejak pengakuan Rin kemarin, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan pikiranku selalu terpecah.

Menyebalkan.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Rin yang duduk di belakang Himuro. Rin juga tidak memperhatikan Sagara sensei, ia malah memandangi punggung Himuro dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku artikan.

Rin memang duduk di belakang Himuro. Sedangkan tempat dudukku lumayan jauh dari mereka berdua; berada di bangku ketiga barisan paling kiri. Namun selama ini aku memang jarang melihat Rin dan Himuro mengobrol.

Aku meringis pelan saat mengingatnya. Selama ini Himuro memang sangat sering menyapaku atau mengajakku mengobrol. Dia bahkan tidak ragu untuk bercanda denganku atau 'menggangguku' dengan gurauannya yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Untuk sesaat, aku merasa sangat beruntung.

Namun jika dilihat dari fisik dan peluang, aku kalah telak dari Rin. Lagipula, Himuro itu benar-benar aneh. Aku tidak ingin menaruh harapan yang besar hanya karena aku tampak dekat dengannya.

Aku tidak pernah bisa menebak maksud dari perilaku Himuro selama ini.

Helaan napas kembali keluar dari mulutku. Perasaan aneh yang mulai familiar kini mulai menjalar di dadaku.

* * *

 **Double update sebagai permintaan maaf karena saya telat ngepost hahaha tapi kayaknya agak gimana gitu soalnya makin lama makin pendek /coughs/ tapi dari awal emang diniatin buat pendek2 sih /slapped/**

 **jadi, laptop saya error terus sejak awal bulan ini makanya gak bisa update. Maaf.**

 **Ah iya, thanks buat reader-tachi yang udah ngasih review/fav/follow fict ini. Maaf kalau ada yang belum saya anuin(?) di pm.**

 **psst, chapter depan saya kasih yang spesial, panjang+ekstra keju.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rain. (pt 1)**

* * *

Hujan disertai angin kencang bukanlah kombinasi yang disukai para pelajar, terutama pada saat bel pertanda sekolah berakhir sudah berbunyi. Mungkin hal ini tidak menjadi masalah besar bagi beberapa murid yang sudah memperkirakan hujan akan turun dan membawa persiapan untuk berperang: payung dan jas hujan. Tapi ada juga murid yang mau tak mau harus menunggu sampai hujan reda, dan aku adalah salah satunya.

Kelasku sudah mulai sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak 15 menit yang lalu, namun sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda jika hujan akan reda. Hanya ada tiga murid yang tersisa di kelas; aku, Daichi, dan juga Himuro. Iya, aku perempuan satu-satunya. Rin sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena dia selalu dijemput setiap harinya. Sebenarnya tadi Rin mengajakku untuk pulang bersama, namun aku menolaknya karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru sejarahku.

Aku menghela napasku pelan, tempat dudukku tepat berada di samping salah satu jendela sehingga aku dapat melihat ke luar secara langsung. Suara rintik anak hujan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menyapa indera pendengaranku. Iseng, aku melirik ke arah Daichi yang tampak sibuk dengan _PSP_ nya, lalu ke arah Himuro yang sedang menatap lurus ke arahku-

..eh.

Tunggu.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, namun tetap saja pemandangan yang aku lihat membuat dadaku berdenyut tidak karuan. Himuro benar-benar sedang menatap ke arahku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku lantas menaikkan sebelah alisku, balas menatap Himuro dengan tatapan bingung.

Lalu Himuro, seperti biasa, dia tersenyum simpul. Namun hal yang kemudian dilakukan oleh Himuro benar-benar berada di luar ekspetasiku; dia berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil tasnya, lantas berjalan ke arahku.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Himuro menghampiriku. Kami berdua cukup dekat dan sudah sangat sering mengobrol atau duduk berdampingan. Namun tetap saja efek yang diakibatkan oleh sikap Himuro selalu berhasil membuatku harus menahan napas.

"Rei," Himuro mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di hadapanku, beberapa detik kemudian ia meletakkan tasnya di atas mejaku. "kenapa belum pulang?"

"..aku tidak membawa payung."

Demi Tuhan, aku sudah berusaha untuk membuat suaraku terdengar normal.

Himuro mengangguk pelan mendengar jawabanku, ia menghela napasnya lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Aku juga tidak membawa payung," ujar Himuro. "seharusnya hari ini aku berlatih basket, tapi pelatih kami sedang sakit.."

"Eh? Basket?"

Himuro menoleh ke arahku, ia tersenyum kecil lantas mengangguk antusias. "Iya, basket. Aku masuk klub basket."

Aku bergumam pelan lalu menganggukkan kepalaku. Selama ini aku memang sering mengobrol dengan Himuro, tapi aku tidak pernah bertanya tentang klub apa yang ia ikuti atau hal apa yang ia sukai.

Dan kini aku merasa jika aku tidak sedekat itu dengan Himuro.

"Kau sendiri? Kau ikut klub apa, Rei?" atensi Himuro kini sudah sepenuhnya tertuju padaku, ia memiringkan kepalanya sembari memasang wajah penasaran.

"Aku tidak ikut klub apapun." Ujarku sembari menopang daguku dengan tangan kananku.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Malas."

"…..dasar."

Himuro terkekeh pelan, dan aku harus kembali menahan napasku saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh rambutku.

"Daripada kau tidak punya kerjaan, bagaimana jika kau masuk klub basket saja? Kami sedang membutuhkan seorang manager, ngomong-ngomong." Ucap Himuro sembari mengacak pelan rambutku. Aku menatapnya selama beberapa saat, hingga pada akhirnya aku menjauhkan kepalaku dari jangkauan tangan Himuro. Pipiku terasa panas, dan aku yakin jika wajahku sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"Eh? Tidak punya kerjaan? Enak saja." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela, berharap jika Himuro tidak sadar akan wajahku yang kian memerah. "..aku sibuk."

"Ah, jadi kau menolakku?"

"..ucapanmu ambigu."

Himuro tergelak.

"Aku serius. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau bersedia menjadi manager tim basket."

Hujan sudah mulai reda, aku menghela napasku lalu menoleh ke arah Himuro yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat aku artikan. Sial, apa dia tidak tahu jika kakiku sudah sangat lemas?

"Ah, hujannya sudah reda." Himuro kembali berucap, aku mengangguk pelan lantas mengambil tasku sembari berdiri. Himuro ikut mengambil tasnya, ia langsung memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di hadapanku saat aku hendak berjalan melewatinya.

Seulas senyum kembali terpatri di wajahnya.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Entah mataku yang salah, atau memang efek dari jantungku yang berdebar tidak karuan sudah membuat telinga dan mataku tidak berfungsi dengan seharusnya. Aku berani bersumpah jika aku melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Himuro beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan aku juga mendengar jika dia baru saja mengajakku pulang bersama.

"….."

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!

* * *

 **A/N: saya bagi jadi dua bagian karena memang udah diniatin dari awal kalau fik ini gak boleh lebih dari 700 words perchapternya /dirajam/**

 **Masih banyak banget kekurangannya, ya? Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada kok ^^**

 **p.s: apa kejunya kurang? Chapter depan saya tambahin deh hihi.**


End file.
